


Blush

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i actually made it two days, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zetaflash week day 2! Also known as 'a billion times better than yesterday's'





	Blush

“So how are you and your boyfriend doing?” Cassie asked Bart unceremoniously one day. Now this wouldn’t have originally been a problem, but almost the entire team was present when she asked, and Bart couldn’t help but be embarrassed. Him and Eduardo weren’t officially dating anyway, they were just in the talking stage, beating around the bush if you will, and Bart was practically so far in the closet, it could’ve been considered Narnia.

Or so he thought.

“My, uh, what?” he stuttered in response.

But the entire team was looking at him now with raised eyebrows, Eduardo included, and he could feel his blush slowly creeping up on him.

At least Eduardo was as red as a tomato too. It made the situation a bit more bearable.

“Your boyfriend,” Cassie said, taking a bite of an apple, “You know.”

She vaguely gestured to Eduardo, who looked absolutely shell shocked.

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t think we noticed.”

And Bart wasn’t exactly sure what he had thought, but he didn’t realize that people had started catching on.

Although they were painfully obvious.

And in a moment of extreme confidence, Bart replied, “We’re doing great.”

Then the conversation ended, and everyone returned to their previous conversations.

Well, everyone except Cassie, who just look stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm rachel, and i guess i write drabbles now  
[ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
For Zetaflash week day 2- Flustered


End file.
